The new Squadron (Chapter 1)
by ellybear88
Summary: A new squadron was put into effect under the special order of Captain Commander Yamamoto. After the Captain served initiation, will a new order come to bloom?


**_Hey everyone, so it's been a few years since I've uploaded something but hopefully you all enjoy it. M rating for language, sexual content, and violence._**

She couldn't help but hide away her face from the crowd as they announced the new squadron coming to order, no longer making the Gotei 13 squads, but bumping it up to 14, and she would be the captain of it. Her long, snow white hair brushed the back of her calves as she walked up to the captain commander to receive her captains robe, her onyx eyes glistening in the light that surrounded the room.

"Shizuka Hyo, Heiress to the Hyo family, step forward to receive your captains commodities." Yamamoto boomed, resting against his cane.

She did as so, keeping her eyes forward as much as she possibly could to avoid the vacant stares from the other captains. She, one of the very few Vizards known to live in the soul society, finally became a captain after years of blood and hard work. She bowed her head, causing her hair to fall around her like a veil, and stiffened at the feeling of the robe being draped over her.

"Thank you, Captain Commander." She spoke softly.

With a nod and a few subtle words, she along with every other captain, was dismissed.

 _"You'll be on your own until we issue you a lieutenant and figure the rest of your squadron."_ Yamamoto's words replayed in her mind as she made her way over to her newly built squad barracks.

"Captain Hyo, right?" A voice perked up, causing her to turn around.

"Hm? Yes?" Shizuka replied, seeing a man in a pink kimono with a straw hat approach her.

His captains robe was tucked underneath the kimono, the pink silk almost being like a coat for the robe.

"Kyōraku Shunsui, Captain of the eighth squadron. Care to join all of us for a drink? We usually have one after a new Captain is initiated." He says.

"Correction," A woman with glasses and dark hair tucked into a bun speaks up, "You convince everyone to drink when a new captain is initiated."

"Nanao!" He smiles, "You're so cruel to me, can't you see I'm trying to make friends?"

With a huff, Nanao fixes her glasses promptly onto her nose and looks to Shizuka, seeing as the white haired woman was becoming somewhat uncomfortable with the scene.

"Please, don't mind my Captain, he's a slight airhead. His offer is valid though, Captain Hyo, everyone is meeting tonight for some festivities and would like for you to partake."

"Alsoooo I think Kuchiki had his eye on you~." Shunsui sings, waving his hand with a giddy smile.

"Captain Kuchiki? Of the sixth division?" Shizuka asks, her face turning a peachy pink.

"Oh yeah, Kuchiki hadn't laid his eyes on anyone that way since Hisana died." Shunsui adds, wrapping an arm around Shizuka's shoulders, "So whaddya say? Join us?"

The white haired heiress thought for a moment and sighed, giving in to the drink offer.

"No harm no foul." She replied with, walking with Shunsui to the bar, only to see every captain sitting around the table and laughing.

All except Captain Kuchiki. He only sat there, taking small sips of his drink, keeping his eyes focused on the glass as Captain Kenpachi downed four within Captain Kuchiki's sip.

"Ah Shunsui! You return with the ice queen!" Captain Jushiro spoke up, already very clearly drunk.

Her face caught fire with embarrassment, she hadn't heard that name since the academy when everyone made fun of her hair.

"He kids, Shizuka, come sit!" Captain Ichimaru cheered, patting at the seat beside him.

The look on Captain Kuchiki's face did an absolute one eighty as soon as she stepped in, going from solemn to jealousy. As if, someone had touched something he held dear to him.

"Thank you, Captain Ichi-" Shizuka started as she took the open seat beside him.

"Ah, no formalities after hours, call me Gin!"

She gave a small unsure smile and looked around the table, even the captains she would've never have expected were there, getting completely trashed. Captain Unohana was exceptionally drunk, alongside Captain Sōsuke and Captain Mayuri. Though, Shizuka figured beside the alcohol, Mayuri was there to take notes on how everyone acted under the influence.

"Well everyone, now that the ice queen is here, it's time to take the initiation shots!" Shunsui chimed as three shot glasses were placed in front of each one at the table, including Shizuka.

"Initiation shots.." Everyone chanted quietly, only growing louder by the second until they were practically yelling.

"Choose three captains to link with, only three, and it will form a sort of blood pact with them." Gin spoke up.

Shizuka stuttered a moment, looking at her shot glasses. Only three? What'll happen to the ones she doesn't choose?

"What'll happen to those I don't choose?" She finally asks.

"Oh nothing, we'll still protect one another like each day, but these drinks are special! Mine was with Aizen, Tosen, and Mayuri." Gin replied, rolling his wrist.

"I don't think Kuchiki has one drink pact!" Kenpachi roars with laughter.

An irritated look flashed over Captain Kuchiki's face, "I do, it's with Hitsugaya."

A white haired boy smirks and sighs, nodding, "Yeah, Byakuya and I have one."

At that moment, she knew who to choose and she grabbed one drink, linking her arm with Gin.

"Gin, you're one." She smiled, taking the shot with the white haired man.

"A lady~" Gin purred in Shizuka's ear, causing her to chuckle.

"Toshiro, you're next!" Shizuka calls, scooting over to him, linking arms with him and taking the shot simultaneously.

"The last one goes to Kuchiki!" Shizuka cheers, causing the table to go into an uproar as they scooted closer together,linking arms and taking their shots.

Byakuya's irritated look has turned to surprise as she called his name but also, there seemed to be a hint of relief as she sat down beside him, almost as if they had known each other once before. The table continued to chatter and order drinks, rendering each captain completely plastered before the end of the night.

One by one, or some by pairs, began to leave. One of those pairs being Byakuya and Shizuka.

"Shizuka..." Byakuya began as they took a walk around the soul society, the moonlight flickering in both of their eyes, "Have we met before?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...you just remind me so much of Hisana...I'm sorry. She was my first wife." He goes on," She died of disease years ago."

Shizuka stopped and looked to Byakuya, sorrow filling her raven eyes.

"I'm so sorry..." She mutters, looking down.

"No no!" Byakuya slurs, placing his index finger under her chin and lifting her head to look at him, "You bring me happiness, you've brought me happiness. We were in academy together I believe...you just always stayed quiet until..."

Until the day she was forced to become a Vizard. On her death bed, chunks taken out of her by a huge hollow that attacked their group traveling to the human world to perform Konsōs. That's when she was put into private teachings, away from everyone and everything, training under Captain Commander himself.

Before she could respond, a pair of soft, warm lips collided with hers. Her body stiffened at the foreign touch, but settled soon after, moving in towards Byakuya's form.

"Come, join me tonight?" He whispered between kisses.

She didn't even have to speak for him to know the answer, and before she could, he swooped her up in his arms and darted off towards the Kuchiki manor.

"Rukia is asleep in her room so we do have to be a bit quiet.." Byakuya mumbled as they entered the manor, sneaking their way up to his room and locking the door behind them both.

With a nod and not a second thought, they both stripped themselves of their clothing leaving two bare bodies wrapped up in a tangle of silk black sheets. He kissed the nape of her neck, leaving tingling marks coursing through her veins. Her body twitched as his index finger and middle finger entered her, instantly getting coated in warm substance.

"Byakuya..." Shizuka groaned softly, her pale body exposed in all of its glory to him.

She could feel his hardened cock pressing against her thigh and she knew that his fingers wouldn't suffice. His lips made their way to her breasts, drawing small circles around her nipples before suckling on them, easing himself inside of her at the same time. She couldn't help but let out a semi loud moan, being cut off by his clean hand jabbing two fingers into her mouth. Her tongue rang along his fingers as her head pressed back into the pillow, only causing him to bury himself deeper into her being.

"Shizuka..." He moaned, biting down onto her neck, feeling her stomach press against him.

She was too much for him, gorgeous, tight, perfect all around. Her white hair was strewn around the bed, almost like she was underwater, just floating there in peace.

"Shizuka I'm going to-!" He groaned, gripping the sheets and releasing into her shortly after.

She bit down onto his shoulder, holding back a scream of pleasure as she let herself loose as well, the sudden rush of ecstasy closing over her.

Shizuka laid back, her body finally relaxing as he stayed over her, his hair encasing them both, almost like ying and yang. Her eyes met his, between the pants and messy marks, they saw the perfect imperfections between one another.

"Shizuka..." He started, easing himself from her and laying beside her, pulling her into his arms, "I think...I think I love you."

A small gasp escaped from her and she turned to face him, peering deep into him.

"Byakuya...it's been years since you've seen me...married another and just recently got me-" She stopped, "Well, got me here."

"Shizuka, I've always loved you."

That made her heart skip a few beats as he gazed right back to her, almost breaking her stare. The room filled with silence right after, the tension rising.

" _Always loved me?"_ She thought, " _Then why didn't he say in the academy?"_

His forehead pressed against hers, bringing their lips inches from one another. She felt his hot breath against her skin, something that made her shudder.

"Why didn't you tell me..." Shizuka finally asked, closing her eyes and placing a hand on his chest.

"An arranged marriage isn't easy, Shizu..." He replied.

With that, the two drifted off to sleep in the comfort of one another's arms, the pale moonlight illuminating their entwined bodies.


End file.
